IronxLiterature
by DemonMiko95
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are certainly in for many surprises. GaLe drabble collection. Will raise rating as later chapters are introduced.
1. Chapter 1

He was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her back as she maneuvered around the living room of their small apartment, cleaning it up. When she'd finished she stood in the doorway, noticing he'd disappeared from his previous position on the couch.  
She gasped in surprise when she'd suddenly felt his strong arms wrap around her petite waist, but soon relaxed against him, smiling as he held her back to his chest.

"Giihii~ Watching you was entertaining~" he murmured, placing a soft kiss against her neck. He loved watching her do anything, but he really loved hearing her soft voice as she read aloud to him. How did he, the badass Iron Dragon Slayer, manage to fall for her, Fairy Tail's biggest bookworm and the leader of the team that his former guild had hurt? He thought about how he'd fallen for her, realizing that he'd fallen for her back on Tenrou Island...during the S-Class Mage Exam.

"Is that so, Gajeel?" the petite bluenette asked, giggling as he kissed her neck. She relaxed into him, sighing softly. She loved it when he held her in his arms, pulling her to him. "Ne...Gajeel...?"

"What is it, shrimp?" He asked, looking down at her. He knew she was gonna question him, but he wasn't sure what it'd be about. So he picked her up, bridal style, and walked over to the couch, laying on it with her on top, feeling completely at ease.

"What...would you say about starting a family...?" Levy asked, laying her head on his chest, beneath his chin. She tensed a bit when she felt him stiffen, most likely in shock due to her question. She just laid there, slowly beginning to relax again as she listened to his heartbeat and breathing even back out after his little panic attack.

"W-why do you ask...?" He muttered, internally cursing himself for stuttering. Did he want to have kids with her...? As he thought about it he smiled, relaxing as he imagined having a son or daughter with the woman he loved more than his life.

"Just wondering..." She murmured, rolling off her back and onto her stomach so she'd be facing him.

"I wouldn't mind having a kid...as long as it was with you." he murmured, kissing her forehead. "But seriously, why'd you..." he trailed off, his eyes widening in realization. "L-levy are...are you...?" He stammered, staring at her.

"Yeah...I am Gajeel." She murmured, smiling at him. "We're having a baby...we're starting a family." She said, kissing him.

"Giihii~ I love you Levy.~" He said, kissing her back, rubbing soothing circles against her back as he smiled.

He wasn't sure if he'd be a good father...but he'd do his best. For his woman and his child.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about 5 years since Gajeel and Levy had their first child, a beautiful baby girl whom they'd named Krystal. About a year after Krystal had been born, they'd had another child, a wonderful baby boy whom they'd decided to name after Gajeel's brother, Rogue. Another year passed by after Rogue was born and they'd had another baby girl. Her name was Melody. Now yet another year had passed and Levy was once again pregnant...however this time, it was with twins...

"W-What?! TWINS?!" Gajeel shouted, his crimson eyes widening. He couldn't believe it...they were now up to 5 kids...and none of them were even close to being adults. Gajeel groaned as he realized his life was becoming more and more complicated...by his own doing for the most part.

"Daddy? Where do babies come from?" He suddenly heard his oldest daughter ask, his eyes widening even further as his facial expression changed to that of horror of hearing that question asked. He turned to Levy, his eyes pleading for help. Levy just shook her head, giggling as she took the black haired girl by the hand and took her away from her father and siblings, carefully sitting in a nearby chair to explain things to her.

Gajeel let out a sigh of relief, but he knew soon enough he'd have to explain that exact question to his son, whom was sitting up on his shoulders, pulling his hair, though not hard enough for it to hurt.

When Levy had finished talking with Krystal, the two walked back over, Krystal hugging herself to her fathers leg and Levy placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Everythings fine now, Gajeel." She murmured, looking down at her wedding ring with a smile. "Now you just have to worry about Rogue when he asks."

"Oh shaddup." Gajeel shuddered, before gently pulling Levy against his side, carefully leaning over to kiss the top of her head with a smile. "Giihii~ Our lives are gonna get more complicated in a matter of months right? Let's enjoy what we've got right now as far as peace goes." he murmured, guiding his wife to the couch and placing Melody carefully in her lap as he took Rogue off his shoulders and sat beside them, placing him in his lap and pulling Krystal up onto his lap as well. His kids were a handful...but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

~1 Year Later~

"Gajeel...it's your turn to calm them down." Levy murmured in her sleep, waking up ever so slightly to prod her husband's chest with her finger. "You know Cain will only calm down for you anyways, once he gets like this."

"Shaddup woman.." Gajeel said tiredly, rolling over to kiss her lips before climbing out of bed. "Go back to sleep...I'll make sure Cain and Thalia calm down and go back to sleep." He murmured, quietly leaving the room to fix 2 bottles of formula for the almost 1 year old babies. He smiled, remember the day they were born.

*Flashback*

It was a nice summer afternoon in Magnolia, and the Redfox family was enjoying the day having a picnic when Levy suddenly gasped in pain. Gajeel picked up the scent and quickly, but carefully, lifted Levy into his arms, walking quickly to the nearby hospital where their other children had been born. "Krystal. Take your brother and sister to Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy's house." Gajeel said to his eldest child, who nodded and took the hands of her younger brother and sister, running to their aunt and uncle's house.

Gajeel arrived at the hospital, announcing that Levy was in labor, and was immediatly taken to a room, carefully laying her on the bed, none of the nurses even attempting to get him to place her on a gurney. That didn't work so well during the first two children's births, what with him being so protective of his wife, so they just let him carry her now.

Within a matter of hours, Gajeel and Levy were holding their twins, a son they'd named Cain, and a daughter they'd named Thalia. "They're perfect Lev..." Gajeel murmured, looking down at his tired wife.

"They're ours...of course they are." She replied tiredly, holding Cain close to her, just as he was holding Thalia.

"Our whole family is perfect."

"Yeah...they are...giihii~"  
*End Flashback*

As Gajeel fed his son and daughter their formula, he couldn't help smiling. They completed the family, and were such wonderful kids...They were rarely ever fussy, and nearly always slept through the night. He was surprised Krystal was still asleep, since Gajeel had begun teaching her his magic at her request, just as Rogue and Melody were learning Solid Script magic from Levy.

"I wonder which magic you guys will wanna learn when your older.." Gajeel murmured softly, placing the now sleeping twins back in their crib, looking down at them with a smile.

"Time will tell...I suppose.." He muttered, quietly leaving the twins room and re-entering his and Levy's room, crawling back into the bed.

"Hey...Lev you still up..?" He asked softly, rolling onto his side to face her. She in turn, rolled to face him, smiling.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"No reason...except I wanted to tell you something. Giihii.~"

"What?" she murmured, snuggling closer to his chest.

"I love you..."

Levy smiled, placing a softly kiss to his lips.

"I love you too...Gajeel."


End file.
